Lo Que Oculta La Noche
by Eunike-Hyuuga
Summary: Mikan Sakura se mete en la oscuridad tratando de salvar a Natsume Hyuuga su novio pero lo que no save es que con el tiempo se va matando ella misma. Conoce personas nueva que terminan siendo sus mejores amigos ya que nadie mas puede saver lo que hace cuando se oculta el sol.
1. personajes

Gakuen Alice

Lo que oculta la noche

Personajes Principales

**Mikan Sakura (Yukkihira)**

Edad-16

Apodo de DA- Ko Neko (gata pequeña)

Color de pelo-Marron claro hasta la cintura

Color de ojos- chocolate

Piel-blanca

Personalidad-Amable, amistosa, graciosa e inocente

Alice- Robo y Nulificacion

Tipo de alice-Limitado

Clasificacion de Estrella- Una estrella, estrella especial, estrella royal

Pareja-_Natsume Hyuuga_

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Edad-17

Apodo DA-Kuro Neko (Gato Negro)

Color de pelo-Azabache

Color de ojos-Rojos

Piel-blanca

Personalidad-Antisocial, frio muy pervertido y muy celoso

Alice-Fuego

Tipo de alice-Limitado

Clase-Peligrosa

Clasificacion de estrella-Estrella especial

Pareja- _Mikan Sakura_

**May Tukishima**

Edad-16

Apodo DA- Ao Neko (Gata azul)

Color de pelo- Azul Oscuro (casi negro) hasta la mitad de la espalda

Color de ojos- Negros

Piel-Clara

Personalidad- Amigable, habladora, defiende a sus amigos y graciosa

Alice-Hielo

Tipo de alice- Difundir

Clase- Peligrosa

Clasificacion de estrella- Estrella Especial Estrella Royal

Pareja- _Eren Joshida_

**Asuna Amano**

Edad-16

Apodo DA- Hineko (Gato del Fuego)

Color de pelo-Negro hasta mas abajo de la cintura

Color de ojos- Azul Marino

Piel-Blanca

Personalidad- Inocente, amigable, graciosa y sincera

Alice- Fuego (Azul)

Tipo de alice- Difundir

Clase- Peligrosa

Clasificacion de estrella- Estrella especial Estrella Royal

Pareja- _Usui Takumi_

**Haru Ayusawa**

Edad- 17

Apodo DA- Shrio Neko (Gato Blanco)

Color de pelo- Blanco

Color de ojos- Azul cristalino

Piel- Blanca

Personalidad- Amable, sincero, carinoso,

Alice- Agua y Hielo

Tipo de alice- Difundir

Clasificacion de estrella- Estrella especial y Estrella royal

_**Esta enamorado de Mikan**_

**Eren Joshida**

Edad- 17

Apodo DA-Jimen Neko (Gato de la Tierra)

Color de pelo- Marron Oscuro

Color de ojos- Verde cerceta

Piel- Blanca

Personalidad- Chistoso, amable y sincero

Alice- Tierra

Tipo de alice- Difundir

Clase- Peligrosa

Clasificacion de Estrella- Estrella especial y Estrella royal

Pareja- _May Tukishima_

**Usui Takumi**

Edad-17

Apodo DA- Kaze Neko (Gato del viento)

Color de pelo- Rubio

Color de ojos- Verde

Piel-Blanca

Personalidad-Coqueto, Pervertido, amigable, sincero, celoso

Alice- Electricidad y Viento

Tipo de Alice- Difundir

Clase- Peligrosa

Clasificacion de estrella- Estrella especial y Estrella royal

Pareja-** Asuna Amano**

**Luna Koizumi**

Edad-17

Apodos de la escuela- Perra, Princesa

Color de pelo- Rubio Fresa hasta los hombros

Color de ojos- Azules

Piel-Blanca

Personalidad- Roba novios, coqueta, envidiosa, celosa en otras palabras una perra

Alice-Robo de almas

Clasificacion de estrella- Estrella especial

_**Esta enamorada de **__**Natsume Hyuuga**_

**Hotaru Imai**

Edad-16

Color de pelo- Negro hasta los hombros

Color de Ojos- Violeta

Piel-Clara

Personalidad-Fria, Antisocial Seria

Alice- Invento

Tipo de Alice Difundir

Clase-Tecnologica

Clasificacion de estrella- Triple

Pareja-_Ruka Nogi_

**Ruka Nogi**

Edad-17

Color de pelo- Rubio

Color de ojos- Azul cielo

Piel-Clara

Personalidad- Amigable, Sincero y un poco frio

Alice- Feromonas animales

Tipo de alice- Difundir

Clase-Capacidad somatica

Clasificacion de estrella-Triple

Pareja-_Hotaru Imai_


	2. Capitulo 1: Su desicion

Capitulo 1: Su decision

Una mañana soleada caminaba una joven llamada Mikan Sakura en con Natsume Hyuuga su novio. Ambos se conocían desde los 10 años y su relación comenzó desde los 12 años de edad.

-Oye Nat podemos ir a ciudad central luego- Pregunto Mikan muy emocionada.

-Emmm…. No puedo, voy a ver a Ruka- Contesto un poco nervioso.

-Bueno está bien no te preocupes- Dijo Mikan un poco triste.

En ese momento Natsume sonrió un poco mordiéndose el labio inferior lo cual Mikan noto y se sonrojo un poco.

-Mmmm… esa tristeza te la puedo quitar- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa coqueta mientras cogía a Mikan y la acorralaba contra la pared del pasillo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica y acercándose a sus labios.

-Natsume que haces?- dijo Mikan un poco nerviosa mientras observaba los ojos de su novio.

-Que crees que hago pequeña- dijo el juntando sus labios con los de ella. Mikan se sorprendió y abrió la boca para decirle que se detenga pero el tomo ventaja y entro su lengua en la boca de ella. Mikan al sentir su lengua en la boca brinco un poco lo cual el también tomo ventaja y puso sus manos en el muslo de ella.

-Nat..sume..- dijo mikan entre besos.

En ese momento Natsume se despego de sus labios y siguió por su cuello lo cual ella puso sus pequeñas manos en el pelo de su novio mientras sus corazones se aceleraban. Natsume dejo su cuello y puso su frente junto con la de ella.

-Mikan… no lo puedo ocultar mas te quiero…- dijo Natsume pero no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Mikan lo cortó diciéndole

- Yo también te quiero- dijo muy alegre

-tener. Te quiero tener pero de una forma un poco mas umm.. intensa?- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa mientras observaba como las mejillas de su novia se ponían rosas.

-Emm no tengo como contestar eso- dijo Mikan sonriendo lo cual hiso que Natsume también sonriera.

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya pequeña pero te veo más tarde-dijo Natsume dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de marcharse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran las 9:00pm, habían pasado 5 horas desde que Natsume se fue. Mikan ya se estaba preocupando lo cual fue a la habitación de Ruka.

-Ruka-pyon Natsume está contigo- pregunto Mikan preocupada

-No Sakura no lo he visto en todo el día- dijo un poco nervioso y preocupado pues sabe lo que su mejor amigo hace cuando se oculta en sol.

-No lo has visto? Pero si dijo que iba a estar contigo- Dijo Mikan mientras daba vuelta para irse.

Mientras caminaba a su dormitorio una voz la llamo cuando ella miro no podía creer quien era.

-Sakura Mikan- dijo un hombre que vestía de negro con una máscara blanca en su cara.

-P..Persona- dijo Mikan mientras observa con miedo a Persona.

-Ven con migo te voy a mostrar algo- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-ok- dijo un poco insegura

Persona llevo a Mikan a los bosques buscando algo o más bien a alguien, pero cuando lo encontró se lo mostro a Mikan. Ella tan pronto lo vio a él a Natsume sangrando y cansado por una misión se le salieron las lagrimas. Cuando tomo un paso para acercarse más Persona la detuvo diciéndole

-Lo puedo dejar ir si eso quieres, pero a cambio tu vas a tomar su lugar- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Mikan miro a Persona y luego a Natsume quien se iba aguantando su herida

-Si acepto pero por favor no lo vuelvas a buscar-dijo llorando lo cual el acepto

-Muy bien mañana comienza tu entrenamiento espero que estés aquí a las 12:00am. Y por cierto van a venir dos chicas a entrenarte. A y una cosa mas nadie pero nadie puede saber esto y mucho menos kuro Neko.. Adiós- Con eso se fue mientras Mikan cai al piso llorando.


	3. Capitulo 2: Nuevas Peronas

Capitulo 2: Gente Nueva

Mikan llego a su habitación llorando pensando en Natsume. Se acostó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Natsume llego a su cuarto a las 11:30pm cansado y herido se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir pensando en lo mucho que ama a su novia.

Al dia siguiente Mikan se levanto un poco triste debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior, se metió a su baño dejando la puerta de su habitación y baño sin seguro. Un chico se metió a su cuarto y vio la puerta del baño abierta no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar. Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron como platos al ver a su novia solo en ropa interior negra.

-No savia que usabas tanto el negro- dijo una voz tras de ella. Cuando ella miro y vio a Natsume lo abrazo lo cual le respondió abrazándola por la cintura

-Valla que lindo se siente ser abrazado por una chica en ropa interior-dijo Natsume. Mikan se dio cuenta a lo que decía y cojio una toalla para taparse pero Natsume se la quito con una sonrisa.

-Dame mi toalla Natsume!-dijo Mikan tratando de taparse

-Ummmm…. Nop asi te ves mejor- dijo el disfrutando el momento.

-Natsume PERVERTIDO! Por que me quitaste la toalla- dijo Mikan un poco molesta.

-Planeo quitarte mas que una toalla- dijo Natsume mientras Mikan lo sacaba del baño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron a la escuela en manos pero Natsume sentía que a su novia le pasaba algo. Cuando llegaron al salón Mikan no fue a saludar a Hotaru como siempre lo cual sorprendió a todo el salón

Mikan estaba mirando por la ventana cuando de repente escucho una voz insoportable. Cuando miro a su lado vio que su enemiga llamada luna estaba buscando la manera de a Natsume disiendole.

-Natsume porque ya tu no me hablas y me dejas plantada que a caso no te importo-dijo Luna con cara de niñita tonta

-Es que ando muy ocupado haciendo muchas cosas que para mi sn muy importantes- dice Natsume con cara de serio

- Y se puede saber que es lo qure tanto te tiene ocupado- dice Luna con cara de curiosa.

-Con lo que ando ocupado es pasándome con mi novia- dice Natsume siendo demasiado sincero.

-A si y de cuando aca te gustan las chicas chatarras, aburridas y poco coquetas mirala ni siquiera es linda y ni se arregla tampoco, todo el mundo dice que es fea y si todo el mundo tiene razón- dice Luna con mucho guille.

- Y si crees que porque rodo el mundo diga que es fea no quiere decir que yo opine lo mismo, son mis gustos no los de los demás y tratala con respeto porque estando a tu lado vale mucho mas que tu. A si que no me molestes- dice Natsume

-Estas siego querido mírala bien, mira como se viste parece un niño- dijo Luna un poco enojada y celosa

-A pero ese niño me encanta si ese fuera el caso, pero como tu no has visto lo que hay debajo de esa ropa, es algo bastante sex…- dijo Natsume sin poder terminar lo que desia porque Mikan lo interrumpió

-NATSUME!- grito Mikan sonrojada

-Qué pena que no pueda terminar algo interesanate- dijo Natsume sonando pervertido

-Como puedes decir eso? Sabes que me voy de aquí- dice Mikan mientras salía por la puerta

-Oye no te vayas- dijo Natsume mientras salía detrás de ella -Espera- dice luna al ver como Natsume va detrás de su novia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para el fin de clase pero debajo de un árbol en el bosque estaban Mikan y Natsume. La espalda de Natsume contra el árbol mientras Mikan en su entrepierne recostada de su pecho mientras el tenia sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su novia y su rostro en el cuello de su novia. Mikan miro para atrás para poder ver a su novio pero en ese momento Natsume la beso dulce y la misma vez salvajemente pero Mikan le respondió con igual pasión. El tomo la oportunidad y bajo su mano hasta el muslo de Mikany comenzó a subir trayendo consigo mismo la falda de su novia. La subió hasta lo más posible que la ropa interior de Mikan empezó a notarse pero a el no le importo. Mikan al darse cuenta se puso de pies rápidamente y miro a Natsume quien parecía un poco agitado.

- jeje…..- fue lo único que ella pudo decir

-Mikan tu crees que estas lista- pregunto Natsume bastante serio

- Si yo ya estoy lista Nat- respondió ella un poco sonrojada. Natsume se paro y la abrazo

-Pues nos vemos esta noche?- pregunto Natsume un poco ansioso de verdad quería estar con ella, la amaba tanto que quería ser su primer y único hombre. Posesivo No?

-Hoy no Natsume hoy voy para…. ammm- dijo Mikan pensando en un lugar para decirle a su novio. De verdad quería estar con el pero tenía que ver a Persona y aquellas dos chicas para empezar su entrenamiento

-Para donde?- pregunto Natsume un poco enojado pues de verdad quería estar con ella

-A comprar algunas cosas… pero quiero ir sola- dijo Mikan evitando los ojos de Natsume

-Porque?- Grita Natsume

- No te enojes ok, te veo mañana- dijo Mikan pero antes de poder ir Natsume la volvió a besar, fue un beso dulce no como el otro

-Ahora si te puedes ir- dijo Natsume marchandose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan llego a su habitación a las 4:30pm lo cual decidió dormir hasta las 9:00pm. Puso la alarma y se a costo a dormir.

Cuando ya eran las 9:00pm Mikanse levanto debido a la alarma. Se dirigió al armario y escogió un pantalón corto "demin shorts" negro y una camisilla rosa clara, sus zapatos eran unos convers negros bajos. Se dio un baño lo cual tardo como treinta minutos. Cuando salió se vistió y se peino haciéndose una cola de caballo alta y su pollina para al frente. Salió de su habitación a las 9:45pm y llego a los bosques del norte alas 10:15pm. Empezó a buscar a las dos chicas pero no las encontró así que se acostó debajo de un árbol hasta quedarse dormida.

Sentía que algo le pinchaba la mejilla así que abrió sus ojos y se encontró con dos chicas, una de lo azul oscuro y ojos negros y la otra de pelo negro y ojos azul marino ambas muy lindas y parecían de su edad.

-Hola ya estas despierta- dijo la de pelo azul oscuro con una sonrisa

-si….. pero quienes son nunca las he visto en la academia- dijo Mikan

-Bueno yo soy Asuna Amano- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-Y yo soy May Tukishima mucho gusto y tu quien eres?- dijo la de pelo azul

-Yo? yo soy Mikan Sakura mucho gusto- dicia Mikan sonriendo

Tan pronto Mikan dijo su nombre May y Asuna se miraron un poco preocupadas

-Bueno pues al parecer tu eres ala que tenemos que entrenar- dijo Asuna seria

-Como? Pero si ustedes no son de la academia- pregunto Mikan

-Nosotras y otros tres chicos mas permanecemos en las sombras de la academia por eso no vamos a la escuela, solo hacemos misiones y trabajos- dijo May un poco triste.

En ese momento llegaron tres chicos uno de pelo rubio y ojos verde esmeralda, el otro de pelo marón oscuro y ojos verde pero un verde muy raro y por ultimo uno con pelo blanco y ojos cristalinos.

-Bueno a presentarnos- dijo el del pelo marón.

-Mi nombre es Usui Takumi y soy novio de la pelinegra- decía el de pelo rubio

-Yo soy Eren Joshida y está en mi chica- dijo el del pelo marón poniendo su mano en la cintura de May lo cual ella solo sonrio.

-Bueno pues yo soy Haru Ayusawa y cómo puedes ver yo no tengo novia- dice el del pelo blanco fingiendo estar triste

-Jajaja…. Yo soy Mikan Sakura y estoy aquí para que me entrenen- dijo Mikan sonriendo

-A empezar se a dicho- desia May riendo


	4. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento

Capitulo: 3 Entrenamiento

Ya eran las 3:00am y Mikan todavía entrenaba con los chicos, estaba aprendiendo un poco pero todavía no era nada buena en el tema de pelear a mano.

-Mikan no así no era.. Tenias que dar la patada primero y luego el…. No! Mikan hay no.. AGH!- dijo o más bien grito Usui pues Mikan le dio donde NO se le debe dar a un chico.

-Lo siento, lo siento Usui- se disculpo Mikan

-Jajajajajaja….- Risas muchas risas se escuchaban de May, Eren y Haru. Mientras que Asuna ayudaba a su novio aguantando su risa.

-Muy bien así es como le ganas a Usui….. Quien sigue?- pregunto May lo cual Haru y Eren le dijeron que NO con miradas de terror

-Vamos no muerdo- dijo Mikan jugando

-No…. Tal vez no, pero pateas muy fuerte. Mira a Usui al parecer su amigo no va a funcionar por un buen tiempo- dijo Haru riendo

-Claro que no mi amigo sigue como nuevo- dijo Usui parándose del suelo en esos momentos Mikan se le acerco un paso para donde él lo cual él se escondió detrás de Asuna.

-Jajajaja que cobarde eres Usui- dijo Eren riendo

-Cobarde!?... Mikan le toca a Eren- dijo Usui mirando la cara de terror de Eren.

-Empiesen- grito Asuna riendo

Al empezar a entrenar con Eren, Mikan no lo podía ni tocar. Cada vez que lanzaba una patada o un puño el solo las bloqueaba. Ya eran las 4:00am y Mikan ya no daba mas estaba muy cansada pero los otros parecían estar acostumbrados a eso.

-Al parecer es todo por hoy- dijo May pues noto a Mikan muy cansada.

-Pues me voy para mi habitación- dijo Mikan pero antes de poderse ir alguien la cargo como princesa. Cuando ella miro se encontró con unos ojos azul cristalinos.

-Haru que haces?- pregunto Mikan

-Te llevo a nuestra casa ya que los dormitorios están lejos. Además nuestra casa es aquí- dijo Haru bajando a Mikan

Tan pronto Mikan vio la casa ¿casa?... Eso era una Mansión de tres pisos

-Pero que hermosa- dijo Mikan

En el primer piso había una cocina de color amarilla clara con todos los accesorios blancos, una sala color gris y los muebles color blancos, un cuarto de juegos color negro con un plasma, wii, PlayStation 3 y muchos juegos más y por último el cuarto del escritorio color verde menta con el escritorio color marón claro.

-Wao- fue lo único que pudo decir Mikan, cuando subieron al segundo piso habían 6 puertas blancas. La primera puerta era de May siguiente la de Asuna y por último la nueva habitación de Mikan. Al frente a la de May está la de Eren luego la de Usui y por último la de Haru.

-Esta es tu habitación Mick- dijo Asuna

El cuarto de Mikan era color plata, su cama era grande de color rosa claro, su baño era bastante cómodo con una tina que parecía un jacuzzi, un inodoro y una lava manos. Su armario estaba lleno de ropa "skate" muy lindas pero un poco cortas para su gusto.

-Porque la ropa es tan umm….. Escotada- pregunto Mikan

-Bueno la ropa de nosotros es así ya que si usamos ropa grande o ropa ancha nos podemos tropezar en una pelea- explico May

-¿Y porque las faldas de la escuela son tan cortas?- pregunto Mikan mirando la falda pues antes le llegaba por las rodillas y ahora le llegaba a mitad de muslo.

-Eso no es corto es que antes al parecer te bestias como monja cuando tienes un cuerpo muy bonito- dijo Haru mirando a Mikan lo cual ella se sonrojo

-OK! A dormir y por cierto persona viene para acá a explicarnos algo- dijo Eren bostezando

Todos los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir, sin embargo Mikan no podía dormir porque estaba pensando en Natsume. Mikan tenía una pijama era una camisa color violeta de tirillas finitas y unos pantalones cortos negros. Se acostó a dormir. Ya eran las 12:30pm cuando se levanto, se dio un baño en su tina nueva. Cuando salió se puso un pantalón súper corto color azul turquesa y una camisa que le llegaba por el ombligo color blanco y unos convers blancos bajos. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, se encontró con los chicos. May usaba un pantalón corto rojo, una camisa que le llegaba más arriba del ombligo color negra y nos vans negros, Asuna tenía puesto un pantalón corto Mahón de rotos color gris, una camisa de color anaranjado que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura y de zapatos unos vans color azul y gris. Haru tenía puesto una camisa color gris y unos pantalones color verdes que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos jordan's negros. Eren tenia puesta una camisilla blanca y unos pantalones como los de Haru pero en gris y unos vans gris

-Oigan donde está Usui?- pregunto Mikan. En esos momentos Usui salía de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna. Estaba vestido con una camisa color marón y unos pantalones cortos por la rodilla color azul y sus zapatos eran convers azul royal.

-¿Por qué la bolsa de hielo?- pregunta Mikan

-Me duele!- respondió Usui

-jajaja…. Te dije que tu amigo no están fuerte- dice Haru riéndose.

-Claro que SI! Verdad Asuna- respondió Usui

Asuna solo se sonroja y mira para otro lado.

-Vamos Asuna contesta- dijo May sonriendo

-Sin comentarios- fue la gran respuesta de Asuna

-jajaja… eso quiere decir que si es mongo- dijo Eren riendo

-¡ASUNA CONESTA!- grito Usui molesto

-Qué clase de pervertidos son como creen que voy a contestar eso. Por dios!- grito Asuna

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió revelando a Persona

-Muy bien niña has hecho un progreso- dijo Persona -eres parte de Estrella Royal que son estos chicos que están aquí, pero nadie lo puede saber. Tú vas a vivir en esta casa con ellos y las misiones solo son de noche. Tú necesitas una máscara, tu nuevo apodo para misiones o reuniones de la clase peligrosa y controladores de Alice. Ustedes cinco empezaran a ir a la escuela el lunes con el regreso de ella. Por cierto tengan estas tarjetas de créditos para que compren las cosas. Adiós- con eso se fue Persona

-Nuevo apodo?- dijo Mikan un poco confundida

-Si algún nombre que te digan- contesto May

-Bueno pues Idiota, Lenta, Lunares- dijo Mikan

-No niña nombres buenos- dijo Haru

-Bueno mi novio me dice pequeña- dijo Mikan lo cual le molesto un poco a Haru

-Bueno si eres la más pequeña de todos nosotros- contesto Asuna

-Ehhh … Que les parece "Ko Neko" que es Gata pequeña y podemos comprarle una máscara de color violeta súper claro, el cristal de los ojos negros y las orejas blancas- dijo Haru

-Genial!- dijo may

-¿Cuáles son sus alice, mascaras y apodos- pregunto Mikan

-Mi alice es de la tierra, mi apodo es "Jimen Neko" osea gato de la tierra y mi mascara es marón clara- dijo Eren

-Mi alice es el hielo, mi apodo seria "Ao Neko" es gato azul y mi mascara es azul cristalina- dijo May sonriendo

-Pues mi alice seria el fuego azul, mi mascara es azul oscura y mi apodo es "Hineko" que es gato del fuego

-Mi alice seria el mejor Hielo y Agua. Mi apodo es "Shiro Neko" Gato blanco y mi mascara es blanca - dijo Haru con una sonrisa juguetona

-Ay ya ni que fuera tan bueno….. Como sea mi alice es Electricidad y viento me dicen "Kaze Neko" y eso es gato del viento. Mucho mejor que el tu yo Haru y mi mascara es gris y amarilla

-CON QUE MEJOR QUE YO IDIOTA!- grito Haru

-Claro que si- dijo Usui

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijeron May, Asuna y Eren

-Ya basta!- grito Mikan lo cual ellos hicieron caso

-Pues a entrenar- dijo Asuna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_MIENTRAS EN LA ACADEMIA_

-Natsume-Kun abrásame- dice Luna

-Déjame no me quiero contagiar de tu estupidez- contesto Natsume 'donde demonios esta, esta niña'pensó

-Hyuuga has visto a Mikan- pregunto Hotaru

-Hn- fue su brillante respuesta

-Natsume-Kun me regalas un besito- dijo Luna tratando de sonar inocente

-Mis labios tienen dueña- dijo Natsume enojado

-No me importa- dijo Luna lo cual le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

El beso de Luna a Natsume le dio asco, sus labios eran fríos y secos no como los de chica que eran suaves, calientes y exquisitos en sus palabras. Además esa inocencia que tenía era mucho para él. La ama tanto que sería capaz de dar la vida por ella e incluso matar solo por ella.

-Qué asco- dijo Natsume limpiándose sus labios con su mano

Ya eran las 4:30pm y Mikan no había llegado. Natsume llevaba esperándole hace una hora es su habitación pero nada no llegaba. Así que se quedo dormido esperándola

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_LOS DIAS PASARON_

Ya era sábado habían pasado 10 días desde que Mikan empezó a entrenar, 10 días desde la última vez que vio a Natsume 10 días desde que se hiso mejor amiga de Estrella Royal. Mikan bajo las escaleras, era temprano eran las 6:30am. Bajo a la cocina se encontró con todos los chicos en el comedor blanco. Todos estaban en pijamas, la de May era un pantalón súper corto color verde y una camisa estrable color blanca, la de Asuna era un pantalón corto azul y una camisa color verde. Usui estaba con un bóxer de corazones y una camisilla negra. Eren tenía unos bóxer de color anaranjado y una camisa de manga larga color negra y Haru solo tenía un pantalón largo negro y sin camisa que dejaba ver sus músculos. Mikan tenía un pantalón como el de Haru color blanco y una camisilla que le llegaba más arriba del ombligo. Tomaron sus desayunos, se bañaron para luego verse en la puerta para ir a ciudad central a comprar los nuevos ya que en esos días habían cambiado los uniformes.

Mikan llevaba puesto una Mahón skinny azul claro, una t-shirt blanca y vanz azules. Llevaba su pelo suelto y su pollina para el lado. Asuna tenía una t-shirt negra un Mahón largo azul y unas botas mas debajo de la rodilla color negras. May se puso se puso un pantalón corto violeta, una camisa de botones de Eren color azul bebe que le llegaba a la punta del trasero y unos convers negros con su pelo suelto y su pollina para al frente. Haru tiene el mismo peinado que Natsume, unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. Usui tenía una camisa de botones color gris y unos pantalones "skinny" azul y por ultimo Eren llevaba unos pantalones "skinny" amarillos, una camisa azul turquesa y unos vanz negros

Cuando llegaron a ciudad central compraron los nuevos uniformes. Los uniformes de las chicas son unas faldas de tul negras, camisa de botones blancas y una corbata roja. La de los chicos era igual pero con un Mahón "skinny" negros

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ye era lunes , era el día en que Mikan volvía a clase, ya tenía su uniforme puesto pero su falda le llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo igual que a May y Asuna sus zapatos eran convers negros. Los chicos se veían muy guapos pues tenían los primeros tres botones de la camisa sueltos y sus corbatas mal puestas. Mikan se puso su controlador de alice que eran unas pantallas como la de Natsume pero violeta y un brazalete con un gato violeta claro que se regalo Haru. Su pelo estaba suelto y su pollina de frente se veía muy linda. Ella se fue más temprano que los otros. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón algo o más bien alguien la detuvo llamándola.

-Mikan…- dijo una voz detrás de ella, cuando ella miro era su novio con una pequeña sonrisa y su nuevo uniforme. Sus mangas hasta los codos pero no tenia corbata y los primeros tres botones de su camisa los tenía suelto.

-Natsume!- dijo con una gran sonrisa


	5. Capitulo4: Nuevos Estudiantes y Una cita

Capitulo 4: Estudiantes Nuevos y Una cita

Mikan no aguanto más y fue corriendo para donde el abrazándolo muy fuerte

-Te extrañé tanto- susurro Mikan entre el cuello de el

-Yo también - dijo el oliendo su cabello -¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué tu falda esta tan corta?- empezó a preguntar Natsume.

-No esta tan corta mi amor- dijo Mikan

-Claro que si la tienes más arriba de la mitad del muslo- dijo él un poco enojado

-No importa… oye ¿Me queda bien el nuevo uniforme?- pregunto Mikan con ojos de cachorro

-Si te queda muy linda pero me gustaría más si tu falda fuera más larga- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Pero ¿Por qué?- grito Mikan jugando

-Porque no me gusta que otros chicos te vean- dijo su novio muy serio- Ya dime ¿dónde estabas? Mikan- pidió Natsume

-Natsume… yo estaba haciendo unas cosas en ciudad central y conocí a unos chicos perdidos que entran hoy a la escuela. Ellos me pidieron que les mostrara toda la academia y por eso falta- mintió Mikan

-Bueno está bien- dijo Natsume- No me has dado ni un solo beso desde que llegaste- dijo acercándose a sus labios. En esos momentos el timbre sonó y Mikan se fue corriendo al salón dejando a un Natsume sonriendo y un poco molesto pues la iba a besar y no pudo por el maldito timbre.

Cuando Mikan entro al salón todo el mundo la miro. Ella fue corriendo hacia Hotaru para abrazarla pero ella saco su "Baka Gun"

-Oh no- susurro Mikan

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Fue lo único que se escucho en el salón. Pero para sorpresa de todos ella los esquivo.

-No seas así Hotaru- dijo Mikan

-¿Dónde estuviste Baka?- pregunto Hotaru

-En algún lugar haciendo unas cosas- fue lo que contesto la castaña

-'Hn'- respondió Hotaru

En eso llego Narumi usando una falda de bailarina y una camisa rosa

-Buenos días- dijo Naru cantando- chicos tenemos nuevos estudiantes, entren chicos

La puerta abrió revelando a 5 estudiantes tres chicos y dos chicos

-Introdúzcanse- pidió Narumi

-Yo soy May Tukishima mucho gusto- dijo riendo

-Hola soy Asuna Amano -

-Soy Haru Ayusawa ¿qué hay?-

-Mi nombre es Eren Joshida ¿cómo están?-

-Y yo soy el mejor Usui Takumi-

- Si el mejor- susurraron Eren y Haru

-¿Qué dijeron?- grito Usui

-Muy bien alguna pregunta para los nuevos chicos- pregunto Narumi

Algunos chicos levantaron las manos

-Muy bien tu Ana- dijo Narumi

-Esta es para los cinco tienen pareja- pregunto la niña de pelo rosa y ojos azules

-Si mi novio es el de pelo marón- dijo May

- Y la mía es la pelo Negro, ni la miren- dijo Usui con un tono de voz feroz- Y el del pelo blanco esta solito- dijo Usui riendo

-Idiota tengo Nombre- grito Haru

-Ok el siguiente eres tu Yuun- dijo Narumi aguantando la risa

-Cuáles son sus alice, tipo de clase y clasificación de estrella- pregunto un chico con pelo rubio oscuro, ojos color chocolate y espejuelos

-Todos somos estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa. Pero mi alce es hielo- contesto May sonriendo

-Los míos son Agua y hielo- conto Haru

-El mío es tierra ósea que la puedo contralar- dijo Eren

-Mis alice son Electricidad y Viento- le dijo Usui

-Y el mío es fuego… dijo Asuna pero no pudo terminar

-¿Cómo el de Natsume-Kun- pregunto Luna mirando mal a Asuna

-Sí pero el de Mi novia es mejor porque es azul- dijo Usui devolviéndole la mirada a Luna

-¡Wao!- dijo toda la clase menos Luna y Hotaru

-Alguna otra pregunta- dijo Narumi

-Si, Haru te gusta alguien- pregunto Luna mirando seductivamente a Haru pero a el le dio asco en vez de gustarle

-Si le gusta a alguien. O no le gusta, el está enamorado ¿verdad Haru?- dijo Eren con una mirada juguetona

-¡IDIOTA CALLATE!- grito Haru

-Es Mikan- dijo Usui aguantando la risa mientras veía la mirada asesina de Haru

-**¿!QUE?! OSEA ESTAS ENAMORADO DE **_**MI**_** NOVIA-** grito Natsume entrando por la puerta muy molesto

-No, Natsume están bromeando cálmate- le pidió Mikan caminando para donde su novio

**-CONTESTA!- **volvió a gritar Natsume pues estaba demasiado enojado como para escuchar a Mikan

-No tengo nada que contestar- dijo Haru sin ningún miedo- por cierto Mikan toma- dijo dándole un iphone 5 a Mikan lo cual hiso que Natsume se enojara mas. Cuando Haru se acerco a Mikan ella lo olio y olía a su shampo de manzana y canela no es su favorito pero es suyo.

-Haru… que shampo usaste- pregunto Mikan con un aura diferente pues para poder coger el shampo tuvo que haber entrado a su cuarto

-Bueno e-es el tu-yo- dijo Haru tartamudeando

-¿!QUE!? quien te dio permiso- grito Mikan

-Yo- dijo Haru riendo

-Al parecer se acabaron las preguntas- dijo Eren de la nada

-Yo tengo una… como conocen a Mi novia- pregunto Natsume poniendo su mano sobre la cintura de Mikan

-Ellos son los chicos de los que te conté- le dijo Mikan

- Ok… y cómo es eso del shampo y de que este está enamorado de ti- pregunto Natusme enojado

-Es que Mikan me lo presto y al parecer Eren se lo dio a Haru- mintió May

-Y Haru no está enamorado de Mikan- dijo Asuna

- Y si lo estuviera ¡Que!- pregunto Haru

-Que si lo estuvieras vas a tener como la beso- dijo Natsume dándole un pequeño beso a Mikan

-Natsume!- grito la castaña

-Posesivo- dijo Haru serio

-No solo protejo le que es mío y por casualidad ella lo es- dijo Natsume con un tono de voz que da miedo

-Mikan no es un objeto y ella puede elegir con quien estar- dijo Haru con una sonrisa extraña

-A si pero ella me ama a mi- dijo Natsume muy seguro

-Que lo diga ella- dijo Haru serio

-MIKAN DILE!- grito su novio

-Natsume… Haru ya deja de molestarlo!- le grito Mikan a Haru

-jajaja Ok Hyuuga- dijo Haru riendo - Yo si estoy enamorado de tu novia pero no te la voy a quitar- dijo serio

-¡HARU!- gritaron Mikan, May, Asuna, Eren y Usui

-¿Qué?- pregunto el muy inocente

-No te quiero ver con MI novia, porque ella es mía solo mía!- grito Natsume mas furioso por lo que dijo Haru

-Si como no Hyuuga- dijo Haru riendo- nos vemos enana- dijo Haru guillándole el ojo a Mikan

-Que no soy enana- grito Mikan

-Si lo eres pequeña, vamos a sentarnos- dijo el pelinegro agarrando a Mikan de su mano para llevarla a su asiento que es uno al lado del otro.

El día paso muy raro, la gente miraba a los chicos nuevos ya que eran bastantes diferentes parecían que nunca estuvieron en una escuela ya que estaban muy emocionados.

* * *

_DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL SAKURA_

-Mikan… a ti te gusta ese chico- pregunto Natsume serio pero en su mirada se veía el temor

-Si- dijo bromeando pero cuando vio a su novio vio el temor en sus ojos- Natsume claro que no, sabes porque? Porque solo tengo ojos para ti. A quien a mi me gustas eres tú, a quien yo amo eres tu … solo confía en mí por favor- dijo Mikan sonriendo un poco pero a la misma vez parecían que se le iban a salir las lagrimas.-

-No me asustes así- dijo el abrazándola – Te amo tanto- dijo poniendo su frente junto a la de ella – Me tienes loco- dijo, ella no aguanto más y se le salieron las lagrimas- Que te parece si vamos a una cita hoy para recuperar el tiempo en que me dejaste solo- pregunto el

-Claro… nos vemos en ciudad central, en la fuente a las 6:30pm- dijo Mikan sonriendo

-Claro princesa- dijo el azabache dándole un pequeño beso y con eso se fue

* * *

_EN LA MANSION CON ESTRELLA ROYAL_

-HARU AYUSAWA!- grito Mikan – porque molestaste así a Natsume – pregunto

-Solo era una broma- dijo Haru

-¡ARGH!- grito – me voy a vestir tengo una cita con Nat- dijo ella sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras

-¡Tss!- dijo el peliblanco

Mikan a su cuarto para darse un baño y arreglarse para su cita, solo tenía una hora y media. Se dio un baño lo cual tardo 15 minuto. Cuando salió se dirigió a su armario para buscar su ropa. Solo tenía una toalla puesta pero como la suerte no está de su favor alguien abrió la puerta

-Mikan como a que hor…- empezó hablar Haru, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikan está solo en toalla se puso rojo como los ojos de Natsume

-¡AHHH!- grito Mikan- No te ensenaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, Haru es la segunda vez que pasa- grito Mikan sacando a Haru y cerrando la puerta con seguro

-Qué culpa tengo yo que no le pongas seguro- grito Haru dando la vuelta para bajar las escaleras

-Haru ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Usui subiendo las escaleras, con el resto de Estrella Royal

-Nada… solo que entre a su cuarto cuando salía de bañarse y la vi solo en toalla… otra vez- dijo Haru sonrojado y bajando las escaleras

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo Eren muy inocentemente ¡Lo cual no lo es!

-¡Nada malo!- gritaron May y Asuna

-Bueno si, a ti yo te he visto en toalla May- dijo Eren

-Y yo a ti Asuna- siguió Usui

-… ¿Así nada malo?- dijo Asuna sonriendo pero con un aura diferente- Ne Eren ¿tú me has visto a mí en toalla?- pregunto Asuna a Eren

-Obviamente No- contesto Eren

-Exacto… ¿ y tu Usui me has visto a mí en toalla?- le pregunto May a Usui

-Déjame pensar…- dijo Usui pero se arrepintió cuando vio la mirada asesina de Eren- jajaj Claro que no- dijo nervioso

-Me imagino que solo Hyuuga ha visto a Mikan solo en toalla- dijo Asuna

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Eren

-¡PORQUE ES SU NOVIO!- grito May un poco irritada

-¡Ohhh!- dijeron Eren y Usui al mismo tiempo

-Oye ¿entendiste algo?- pregunto Eren a Usui

-No y ¿tu?- dijo Usui

-Nada- dijo Eren con su mano izquierda en su cabeza

-jajaja- rio Mikan cuando escucho la conversación de las parejas a fuera de su puerta. Volvió a su armario para buscar que ponerse, no savia hasta que ponerse hasta que encontró el atuendo perfecto

* * *

_CON NATSUME_

Tan pronto llego a su habitación se dio un baño de 10 minutos. Salió del baño solo en bóxer negros y la toalla alrededor de su cuello. No sabía que utilizar, se quería ver guapo para su novia. Después de tanto pensar decidió irse con un pantalón "Skinny" negros, una camisa de manga larga que marcaba muy bien color blanco unos convers blancos. Su pelo como siempre y con eso se dirigió a ciudad central a esperar a su novia aunque faltaba una hora para ser las 6:30pm

Cuando paso la hora. Natsume estaba viendo para todos lados y cuando la vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues siempre que salen ella normalmente usaba pantalones anchos y camisas grandes con su pelo en colas de lado, pero hoy no, hoy se veía hermosa en sus palabras. Ella tenía un traje que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas color blanco, el traje era suelto que le hacía ver más inocente. Su pelo lo tenía ondulado y sus zapatos eran zapatillas negras.

-Hola que tanto miras- le pregunto ella, pues sus ojos los tenia pegados a ella tanto que la hiso sonrojar

-¿Ah?... o lo siento- se disculpo- ¿para donde quieres ir primero?- le pregunto Natsume a su novia

-¿Qué te parece al parque de diversiones?- le propuso Mikan con ojos de cachorro

-Claro pequeña- dijo Natsume dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual ella se sonrojo

-Vamos- dijo cogiéndole la mano a su novio para dirigirse al parque de diversiones

Una vez en el parque para donde fueron primero fue para la machina de las tasas y luego para unos juegos donde Natsume le gano un ojo grande de peluche color crema. Después de haberse subido a la montana rusa se dirigieron a la estrella eso es la machina redonda. Ya estando en la cima a Mikan le dio un poco de miedo lo que hiso que Natsume le hecho el brazo por encima de los hombros para que se tranquilizara un poco. Cuando bajaron Natsume tomo la mano de Mikan y la saco del parque, se dirigían para el edificio de estrella especial.

-Natsume ¿para donde vamos?- pregunto Mikan pues se dirigían para la habitación del azabache

-Para mi habitación- dijo él con una sonrisa extraña- te tengo una sorpresa que creo que te va a gustar- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Q-que tipo de sorpresa- pregunto Mikan un poco nerviosa

-Para mí sería la mejor del mundo, pero no sé cómo tú la tomes- respondió el azabache

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Natsume, el le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

-Natsume ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la castaña nerviosa a su novio

-Es una sorpresa- fue lo único que le contesto el

Tan pronto abrió la puerta sonrió, su plan salió perfectamente. Dirigió a Mikan al centro de la habitación para poder destaparle los ojos, pero sentía miedo de que a ella no le gustara o lo rechazara por esto.

Era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto en los año que llevan de novios ósea estaba súper nervioso, pero tenía que tomar la oportunidad, asi que le empezó a quitar sus grandes manos de los ojos de ella.

Tan pronto Mikan sintió que las manos de Natsume se alejaban de su rostro su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió pues jamás había visto nada como esto, bueno solo en películas pero bueno el punto era que Natsume Hyuuga, uno de los chicos más cruel de la academia ¿había hecho esto? Ahí estaba ella parada en el medio de la habitación de su novio, observando cada detalle ¿Quieren saber lo que había? La habitación esta oscura, pero no del todo. El cuarto estaba lleno de velas por todos lados, en una esquina había una pequeña mesa redonda donde había comida, vino de uva y fresas con chocolate. Y por último la cama de sabanas negras y encima de ella habían pétalos de rosas color blancas y rojas

Sentía felicidad haber todo esto, pero a la misma vez temor, no savia porque pero presentía que algo iba arruinar esta noche solo esperaba que ese presentimiento se fuera y fuera solo eso un mal presentimiento.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Natsume rompiendo el silencio estaba súper nervioso pero de verdad quería saber lo que pensaba su chica

-No me gusta- dijo Mikan seria –Me encanta!- dijo dándole un abrazo a Natsume lo cual él le respondió abrazándola por la cintura. Tal vez Mikan aun no entendía lo que podía o estaba por pasar así que decidió preguntarle

-Mikan ¿sabes porque hice esto?- pregunto Natsume soltando a Mikan para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si porque me amas- respondió la castaña muy alegre

-Además…-siguió Natsume pues al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas

-Además ¿Qué?- pregunto un poco confundida

-El se rio un poco y la volvió abrazar para estar a la estatura de su oído pues se tuvo que bajar un poco ósea un chico de 5'8 de estatura abrazando a una chica de 5'1 es bastante difícil y es que ella es tan chiquita en su opinión pues era la más bajita de toda la secundaria y el tal vez no era el más alto pero era de ellos. Cuando estaba a la altura de su oído le susurro

-Es que quiero que seas mía- fue lo que él le susurro y ella solo se sonrojo pues ya entendió, pero quería que él lo dijera bien

-N-no entiendo- se hiso la que no sabía pero de verdad quería escucharlo decir esas palabras

-¡ARGH! Lunares me haces las cosas más difíciles pero si quieres que lo diga así lo voy a decir- comento Natsume apartándose de Mikan para volver a mirarla a los ojos-Quiero hacerte el amor…toda la noche- lo dijo al fin y Mikan no paraba de sonrojarse

-Na-Natsume y-yo no sé cómo… ósea no tengo experiencia y tú lo sabes- dijo Mikan muy nerviosa

-Yo lo sé…yo se que eres virgen y la verdad es que me gusta mucho la idea de que voy hacer tu primer y UNICO hombre y tu mi primera y única mujer- dijo él para luego darle un pequeño beso-No te preocupes- dijo para volver a besarla

Ese beso se fue volviendo más intenso y apasionado pero a la misma vez dulce y lleno de amor. Natsume se separo de sus labios para luego seguir por sus mejillas y cuello. Cuando besaba se cuello también lo mordía un poco dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas. Mikan tenía sus pequeñas manos en su cabello negro y sus ojos cerrados, le gustaba como se sentía aunque era algo nuevo para ella

Natsume se despego de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos subieron desde la pequeña cintura de Mikan hasta la bragueta del vestido para luego verlo caer al suelo.

Natsume no aguanto más y se mordió el labio inferior pues el cuerpo de su novia era perfecto, tenía las curvas necesarias en los lugares necesarios. Y ahí estaba ella solo en ropa interior blanca y el no aguanto más y la beso como si hubiese un mañana.

Mientras Natsume la besaba la empezó a empujar haciendo que Mikan callera en la cama con el encima de ella. Las manos de ella jugaban con el borde de la camisa de Natsume y las manos de él estaban una en la mejilla de ella y la otra en la cintura. Mikan trato de quitarle la camisa a Natsume pero fallo y el al darse cuenta se paro y se la quito, cuando se dirigió a Mikan la miro, cogió sus piernas y las abrió para luego acomodarse entre medio. Volvió a besarla por su cuello y sus manos en la espalda de ella buscando el borde del sostén. Cuando lo encontró algo lo detuvo y ese algo era el celular de Mikan.

-Natsume para- le pidió Mikan al escuchar su celular

-Hn… tan solo deja que corten y ya- le respondió Natsume mordiendo su cuello

-¡ah! Nat-Natsume por favor- le volvió a pedir

-Está bien- dijo el parándose para que ella se pudiera parar también

Cuando Mikan se paro cogió su celular para ver quién era. Sus ojos e abrieron un poco pues era Haru quien la llamaba y el sabia que ella tenía una cita

(Mikan: normal Haru**:Negrilla**)

-Bueno

-**Mikan…donde estas?**

-con Natsume ¿Por qué?

**-Persona nos busca… perdón por decirte esto pero al parecer hoy es tu primera misión. Tienes que apresurarte salimos a las 10:30pm y son las 9:50pm. Adiós**

Con eso colgó. Mikan se sorprendió esa era su mal presentimiento

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Natsume dirigiéndose hacia Mikan

-Era May- mintió Mikan –Natsume me tengo que ir le paso algo a Asuna y al parecer es algo grave

-¿QUE?- grito el furioso viendo como Mikan se colocaba el vestido

-Perdón Natsume, perdón- se disculpo Mikan saliendo por la puerta

Tan pronto Mikan salió del cuarto Natsume le dio a la pared pues estaba muy furioso

Tan pronto Mikan llego a la mansión May fue corriendo para donde ella

-Mikan ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos una misión-

-Lo sé- dijo Mikan- me tengo que vestir como tú y con mi mascara ¿verdad?

-Si… tan pronto termines nos vamos- le contesto May

Mikan subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se dirigió al espejo y pensó

'_HOY EMPIESA ESTE MALDITO PLAN'_

Con eso se fue


	6. Capitulo 5: Primera Mision

**Hola chicos lo siento mucho por no actualizar el fin de semana pasado… pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo **

* * *

Capitulo 5: Primera Misión y Primeros Síntomas

Mikan estaba sentada en una limosina negra esperando a llegar al lugar de su primera misión. Tenía puesto un pantalón licra negro, una camisa de manga larga negra y unas botas que le llegaban más arriba del tobillo negras. Tenía su pelo en un moño alto y con su máscara de "Ko Neko". May y Asuna tenían lo mismo que ella pero sus masacra eran diferente. Haru, Eren y Usui tenían puesto un pantalón negro con una T-shirt negra, con sus mascaras y unos convers negros.

-Cuanto falta- pregunto Mikan. May que estaba a la derecha de Mikan se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba por su tono de voz.

-Mikan... ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto May un poco preocupada

- Es que Persona tuvo que arruinar el momento entre yo y Natsume- grito obviamente enojada

- Primero que todo enana es entre Natsume y yo- corrigió Haru

-No me importa no estoy en clase de lenguajes ahora mismo- dijo aun mas enojada

- Es LITERATURA no lenguajes idiota- volvió a corregir Haru riendo

-Si si "sensei" ¿cuando falta?- volvió a preguntar

- Ya llegamos- contesto Asuna

En esos momentos la limosina se paro al frente de un edificio de 7 pisos todos de la "AAO".

-Muy bien vamos a subir por las escaleras de emergencia y luego tenemos que usar el Alice de Asuna y Mikan para quemarlos y que ellos no puedan usar sus Alice- les dijo Eren

-¿ellos?... ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Mikan nerviosa

- La gente que trabaja para la organización- le contesto

-¿Los tenemos que matar?-volvió a preguntar la castaña más nerviosa todavía

-Bueno si, si es que no quieres que ellos te maten a ti- le dijo Usui, serio que eso es muy raro

-¡NO LOS QUIERO MATAR!- casi grito Mikan

-Mikan... Recuerda que esto es parte del plan- le dijo Eren acariciándole el pelo de la castaña.

-No quiero hacer... Ese plan- pidió Mikan derramando unas lágrimas que no se podían ver por la máscara pero se le escuchaba en la voz

-Mikan no llores por favor sabemos que ese plan va a ser fuerte pero hay que hacerlo- le dijo Eren abrazándola

May y Asuna no aguantaron más y sonrieron pues veían como sus novios trataban a Mikan. Y no, ellos no la querían como las quieren a ellas, el amor que siente Eren y Usui hacia Mikan es como proteger a tu hermanita menor, no quieres que nada le pase. Aunque no se conocían hace mucho la quieren como a una hermanita que hay que proteger.

-Bueno dejen de abrazarla y entremos- corto el momento Haru un poco enojado o ¿era celoso?

-Haru no seas celoso- le dijo Usui riendo- Si tu sabes que Mikan es como nuestra hermanita-dijo riendo

-Es cierto tenemos que entrar- dijo Eren soltando a Mikan para poder entrar al edificio

Una vez entraron por el ponto una alarma empezó a sonar así que tuvieron que correr hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso que hay estaban los papales que ellos buscaban. Cuando entraron al piso Los chicos iban primero y las chicas atrás, todo iba de lo más bien hasta que vinieron como 20 guardias de la nada

-Que hacen aquí- le pregunto uno de los tantos guardias que habían

-No es obvio- le contesto Haru. De la nada Asuna uso su Alice para hacer una barrera de fuego entre ello mientras May y Haru los tratan de cogerla. Mikan usaba su Alice para que el de ellos no funcionara pero por alguna razón se sentía débil. Era la primera vez que lo usaba en tantas personas

-Listo Mikan roba sus Alice- le dijo May

O-o-ok- le contesto Mikan pero casi no se podía mover sentía unas nauseas muy fuertes y mucho dolor de cuerpo

-Listo- dijo la castaña cuando robo sus Alice. Trato de oculta que algo le pasaba pero fallo

-Niña te sucede algo?- le pregunto Usui

-Me siento un (toser) mal- pudo decir. Pero se dio cuento de que los ojos de todos estaban pegados a ella-porque me miran así- pregunto Mikan

-Mocosa... m-mira t-u m-mano- Le dijo Eren un poco asustado

Porq- Empezó a decir Mikan pero cuando vio su mano se sorprendió. SU MANO ESTABA LLENA DE SANGRE. - ¿de donde salió esto?- pregunto Mikan asustada y nerviosa

-Al parecer salió de tu boca- le contesto Asuna para luego sacar un paño de la nada y limpiar la pequeña mano de Mikan

-Vamos hay esta la puerta- dijo Haru como si nada estuviera pasando pero de verdad estaba nervioso tenía una sospecha de lo que le pasaba a Mikan solo esperaba a que no fuera verdad

Cuando entraron al cuarto habían cinco guardias todos tenían el mismo Alice manipulación del aire. De la nada Usui Eren Haru May y Asuna cayeron al piso casi asfixiados. Mikan al ver esto volvió a usar su Alice para que ellos pudieran volver arres pirar. Se acerco a uno de los guardias aun usando la nulificacion, tan pronto toco al guardia robo su Alice igual que a los otros cuatro. Tan pronto volvió a Estrella Royal sentía nauseas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio todo negro y con eso se desmayo lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito de sus amigos 'MIKAN!'

Se despertó con el sonido de una una maquina que hacia 'beep beep beep' una y otra vez. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar que estaba en lugar todo blanco, Techo, paredes, cama... ¡Hasta pelo blanco!

-¿Que me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- empezó a preguntar Mikan un poco desconcertada pues no recordaba nada

-Estas en el hospital- le contesto una voz y fue la del chico de pelo blanco - y lo que pasó fue que te desmayaste en plena misión-

-¿Misión?- pregunto Mikan hasta que cayó en cuenta- LA MISION?! Que sucedió la logramos- pregunto la castaña

-Si la logramos- contesto Haru - Porque nos no dijiste que te sentías mal Mikan- le pregunto Haru con una ceja alzada

-No creía que las cosas terminaran así... Creía que eran los nervios... que no era nada-le dijo Mikan un poco asustada por como podía reaccionar Haru

-¿no era nada? NADA Mikan ¿a esto tu le llamas nada?- pregunto Haru obviamente enojado como se le ocurría decir que no era nada acaso no se dio cuenta donde estaban?

-lo…lo siento- se disculpo Mikan. Haru al ver a Mikan a punto de llorar se relajo. Abrio la boca para desirle algo pero en eso llego el resto de Estrella Royal con cara serias y la de May y Asuna parecían que iban a llorar

-¿Q- Que sucede?- pregunto Haru asustado pues savia que los chicos venían de hablar con el doctor

-L…los resultados ya están y es lo que tu dijiste Haru- le dijo Asuna llorando. Haru al escuchar eso casi se cae, estaba en shock, no podía ser... eso no

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Mikan al ver la cara de sus amigos

-Mikan tu…Ai dios como te digo esto?- pregunto Haru desesperado como le iba a decir esto.

-Dime- le contesto Mikan haciéndose la fuerte pero de verdad estaba asustada

-Enana... Tu Alice es el limitado- le dijo Haru aguantando las lagrimas, podría ser que no la conocían hace mucho pero la querían como si la conocieran de toda la vida- por eso tosiste sangre-

-No... No puede ser... Hoy estamos a sábado y la misión fue el jueves ¿Dormí tres días?!- grito Mikan cambiando el tema lo que hiso que Haru y los demás se quedaran así '(-_-)

-¡NO CAMBIES ES TEMA!-le gritaron todos a Mikan quien sonrió pero era una sonrisa triste

-No puedo hacer nada... Tengo que vivir con eso-les dijo mientras se le salían algunas lagrimas

-El doctor dijo que hoy te dan de alta-le dijo Eren tratando el de cambiar el tema, Mikan solo dijo que si con la cabeza

-...Persona quiere hablar con nosotros...es algo del plan, el siguiente paso-le dijo May agachando la cabeza. Lo ojos de Mikan se inundaron mas de lagrimas eso era lo último que le faltaba la parte más difícil del plan

Alejarse de sus amigos... y lo más doloroso de todo Alejarse de

Natsume

* * *

**Les vuelvo a pedir perdón… es que estoy trabajando en dos historias más que son "Mi Corazón Insiste" con mi mejor amiga y "Un amor secreto" con Yumei2730 (la historia está en su cuenta)**


	7. Capitulo 6: Reunion

Capitulo 6: Plan y La reunión de la clase peligrosa

Punto de vista de Mikan

No quiero saber lo que Persona me va a decir, la verdad es que tengo miedo pues no se si se abra arrepentido del trato o si quiere hacer algo peor. Tampoco sé porque quiere que me aleje de los chicos y de Natsume, pero lo voy averiguar porque la verdad es que yo me muero sin Natsume.

-Oye ya nos vamos-me dijo Usui. Nos íbanos para donde persona en los bosques del norte, además de tener que hablar con el acerca del plan hay una reunión de la clase peligrosa y me tengo que vestir de negro y con mi mascara. Ahora mismo llevo puesto un pantalón súper corto negro y una camisa de tela finita también color negra y unos vanz azules, tengo puesto los limitadores de Alice para la reunión.

Baje al primer piso para encontrarme con los chicos que también estaban vestidos negros y sus mascaras en las manos. May tenía puesto un pantalón corto negro y una camisa de botones de Eren negra, que tendrá con las camisas de Eren? Asuna tenía un pantalón corto a las rodillas y una camisilla. Eren llevaba un pantalón corto más abajo de la rodilla negra y una camisilla negra. Usui tenía los mismos pantalones pero con una t-shirt negra. Haru tenía un pantalón negro skinny una camisa sin mangas (osea las mangas finitas) negra, un chaleco de cuero negro y unos converse blancos. Con las miradas me dijeron que no me preocupara que todo iba a salir bien pero por alguna razón no les podía creer.

Tan pronto llegamos a los bosques del norte nos encontramos con Persona, el tenia toda la ropa negra y su máscara blanca como siempre

-Ya era hora-Nos dijo, parecía enojado pero no sé porque si llegamos temprano

-¿Que quieres?-le dijo Asuna, ella no le agradaba nada Persona, pero de nuevo a quien le agradaría una Persona que pone tu vida en peligro...

-Que quieres hacer con el plan?- le pregunte yo pues ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

-Aléjate de ellos- me dijo -¿Pero porque? Porque quieres que me aleje de ellos?-le pregunte enojada - Te alejas de ellos o los mato-fue lo que me contesto. "LOS QUIERE MATAR!" eso era lo único que me gritaba mi conciencia una y otra vez.

-Tu... Tu no serias capaz- le dije aguantando mis lagrimas mientras miraba al suelo -¿Que no soy capaz?- me dijo con un tono de voz asesino, para luego sacar una pistola y apuntar a los chicos. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, ok tal vez si era capaz. - Esta bien te creo, te creo- le empecé a gritar hasta que bajo el arma

-Tienes tres semanas para dejarlo- me dijo dando la vuelta, pero tenía una duda -¿Como lo hago?, como me alejo de Natsume si el sabe que yo a él lo amo- le dije, el se viro y me miro -Termina con el -dijo -No me va a creer, el sabe que yo lo amo- le conteste -Pues bésate con Shiro Neko y que él los vea- me dijo... QUE ME BESE CON HARU!- No lo va a creer, el va a pensar que Haru me obligo o me amenazo- le dijo seria, era verdad ya habia pasado otras veces - Pues... Acuéstate con el- ok este tipo está ¡LOCO! -¿QUE?! Como me voy a costar con el- le grite - Finge, has un video falso y se lo enseñas a la clase y todos no te hablaran, fin y avancen la reunión esta por empezar, adiós- con eso dio media vuelta y se fue. Mis lagrimas no las aguante y las deje caer para tapármelas antes de los chicos las vieran con mi mascara y nos fuimos todos para la reunión, ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra de camino

Punto de vista de Natsume

Van días que no veo a Mikan ya me hace mucha falta, lo más raro es que no fue ni a la escuela ni estaba en su habitación... ¿Dónde estará? Qué tal si está enojada por lo de la última vez. Sé que me tu ve que controlar pero NO PUDE! Maldita sea estas hormonas. Hoy tengo una maldita reunión de la clase peligrosa, ¡oye! Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque no me han dado misiones hasta ahora?

Ya estoy saliendo de mi habitación. Estoy vestido todo de negro, heh que raro¬¬. No quiero ir para la reunión pero no tengo otra opción. Tan pronto acabe la maldita reunión voy a ver a mi novia.

Tan pronto llegue a los bosques del norte me encontré con alguno de los miembros como Hayate. Persona ya esta aquí, esta cosa ya mismo empieza.

-Bien... Tenemos miembros nuevos- dijo El bastar... Espera... Miembros nuevos? En eso de un árbol bajaron 6 personas, 3 chicos y 3 chicas.- Preséntense- les ordeno Persona lo cual ellos le obedecieron

-Soy Shiro Neko- dijo uno de los tres chicos, este tiene sus mascara blanca al igual que su pelo

-Jime Neko- dijo otro chico que tenía el pelo marón oscuro y la máscara del mismo color

-Yo soy Kaze Neko- dijo el último chico, este tenía el pelo rubio y la mascarar era gris y amarilla. Ahora le tocan a las chicas

-Me dicen Ao Neko- dijo la que tenía el pelo azul y la máscara azul cristalina

-Yo, Hineko- dijo la otra del pelo negro y la máscara azul oscura. Por fin vamos a la última, ya me quiero ir a ver a Lunares

-S-soy- ok esta chica sí que está nerviosa y no sé porque me mira tanto ¬¬ sé que soy guapo pero... Es bastante incomodo - Soy Ko neko- termino de decir por fin la chica que tenía el pelo marón claro y una máscara violeta. Ko Neko? Eso es gato pequeño... Bueno le pega el nombre es bastante bajita como Mikan... Y su pelo es del mismo color... ¡Y sus voces son bastante similares! ¿Podrá ser qué?... No, no eso es imposible... cierto

-... Estos chicos que están aquí nuevos se conocen como Estrella Royal. Estrella Royal es un grupo que son ellos 6, le pusimos así ya que tienen más privilegios que los de Estrella Especial y a cambio ellos están en primer servicio si algún día llegara atacar algunas de las Organizaciones Anti-Alice... Eso es todo, ya se pueden retirar- dijo el idiota de Persona para luego desaparecer. Mire a donde estaban los de Estrella... No me acuerdo el nombre, pero cuando vi tampoco estaban, así que me puse en marcha para ver a mi novia.

* * *

**Hola chicos... solo queria decirles que gracias por ver mi historia y que si tienen alguna pregunta que la hagan y en el siguiente capitulo se las contestare...gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


End file.
